Rejection
by meliikasa
Summary: Depuis le début de leur scolarité à UA, Eijirou a des sentiments pour Bakugou Katsuki. Il va finalement se déclarer à ce dernier. KiriBaku, light angst, happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

"Bakugou je t'aime"

Les mots avaient été prononcés avec l'intensité caractéristique de Kirishima Eijirou-aussi connu comme Red Riot et le gars le plus apprécié de la 1A (avec Denki Kaminari).  
Il avait réussi à obtenir un tête-à-tête avec son crush, la bête sauvage, roi des explosions, dur à cuire, le seul et unique Bakugou Katsuki. Après des mois et des mois à cacher ses sentiments, il avait trouvé la force de lui avouer.

Se déclarer dans une salle de classe puant la transpiration n'avait pas été l'endroit de ses rêves mais qu'importe; il fallait faire avec. Pour Bakugou.  
Qui ne faisait que fixer d'une mine blasé, sans rien dire. Que cela voulait-il dire?

"Voilà je voulais vraiment te le dire. Parce que tu vois, cacher ses vrais sentiments n'a rien de viril-je ne te demande rien en retour, ok? Même si ça me ferait très plaisir que-"  
"Kirishima, le coupa son ami en soupirant, je le savais déjà. T'es pas discret pour un sou avec tes yeux de biche. Et tu sais que devenir numéro un est ma priorité?"

Eijirou sentit son estomac se retourner. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Oui mais-"  
"Mais rien! J'ai pas le temps pour toutes ces salades, et tu ferais mieux de passer à autre chose."

Sur ce, Bakugou tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de classe de sa démarche si élégante-bon il tapait des pieds mais quelle charisme!

Il ne se rappela guère le moment où il regagna sa chambre, sous les regards confus de quelques camarades, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve seul face à son horloge et ses posters colorés.  
Il avait été sincère lorsque il avait dit ne pas attendre quoi que ce soit. A part une explosion bien placée, et qui n'était même pas arrivée.

Mais il avait tout de même mal.

Ses sanglots en étaient devenus incontrôlables à ce point; il avait tout gâché. Il avait énervé Katsuki, il avait le cœur brisé et il voyait mal leur amitié survivre à ce désastre.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il se laissa tomber à terre, près de ses haltères. Il prit une machinalement et s'exerçait, essayant de se fixer sur autre chose les mots douloureux qui ne faisaient que résonner dans son esprit. Sans grand succès ; il avait même l'impression que Bakugou était là à lui répéter en boucle de l'oublier.

Soudain il entendit une voix familière frapper à la porte:

"Kirishima?"

Mina se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, mine inquiète. Comme presque à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient en fait. A croire qu'il fallait qu'elle soit toujours spectatrice de ses moments de faiblesse. Il se tourna vers elle sans la regarder.

"J'imagine que ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Je suis désolée."

Non. Il n'aimait pas entendre ce ton coupable dans sa voix. Elle avait pensé bien faire en l'encourageant à parler à Bakugou. C'était son combat, ses sentiments, pas les siens.

"Non, se força t-il à sortir, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il ne ressent pas la même chose et je ne peux pas le forcer."

Mina se posa à ses côtés et lui prit l'haltère de force.

"Mais!"

"Eijirou Kirishima! Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être triste, c'est tout à fait normal. Arrête de te mentir à toi-même."

Elle avait un point. Mais...

"Que dois-je faire maintenant? Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler !"

"D'abord tu devrais prendre tes distances quelques jours. Puis tu iras le voir et lui demanderas si vous pouvez quand même rester amis?"

Ce serait trop dur. Mais il tenait à leur amitié, et se battrait pour coûte que coûte.

"Ok."

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il avait dû faire un gros travail sur lui-même pour ne pas se précipiter vers Bakugou, ne plus regarder dans sa direction constamment.

Pour le reste de la semaine, il passait le plus gros de son temps avec Mina et d'autres de leurs camarades. Denki et Hanta ne savaient pas encore ce qui s'était passé et gravitent toujours autour de Bakugou, et restaient confus quant à la distance qu'il mettait entre eux. Eijirou n'avait pas envie d'être égoïste et de les forcer à lâcher Explosion Man. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, détruire la Bakusquad à jamais.

C'était autre chose de passer ses pauses déjeuner avec Ojirou et Hagakure ou de faire ses devoirs avec le groupe d'Izuku. Il aimait vraiment passer plus de temps avec eux, mais le blond lui manquait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer l'humour pince-sans-rire de Shouto au sarcasme de Katsuki, ou même les techniques de Deku avec celles de son rival.

Et cela ne lui faisait que plus mal.

Cette nouvelle routine ne tient que trois jours. Il sortait tout juste de l'ascenseur, avec pour seule idée en tête prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller se coucher. Tenya s'était donné pour mission de lui donner des exercices supplémentaires; et mine de rien, il pourrait faire un bon professeur.

"Te voilà."

Son crush se tenait dos au mur juste entre leurs deux portes, les bras croisés. Était-ce lui où il était devenu encore plus séduisant en à peine quelques jours? Foutues hormones.

"Salut."

Que devait-il dire, oh là là, il n'était pas du tout prêt ! Il fouilla dans son sac pour se donner contenance, faisant mine de chercher ses clés de chambre.

"Pourquoi tu m'évites? Répliqua sèchement le blond sur le ton de l'accusation."  
"Parce que j'aime bien passer du temps avec nos camarades de classe? Tenta le rouge sans grande conviction."

"Pas de ça avec moi!"

Il était piégé. Sa gorge se noua. Mais Katsuki rajouta alors:

"Tu avais dit qu'on resterait amis mais tu m'évites? C'est ça ta définition de la virilité Kirishima?"

"J'avais besoin de temps ok? S'exclama t-il."

Katsuki le regarda d'un air scandalisé et il se dit que peut être il allait trop loin. Mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il venait de l'énerver avec son insensibilité à la noix.

"Tu te rends pas compte à quel point ça peut faire mal de se faire rejeter! Mais non, toi tu en sais rien! Monsieur n'aime personne après tout!"

Explosion Man restait figé sans rien dire.

"Écoute. J'ai été sincère avec toi et je voulais vraiment qu'on reste amis malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais peut être que tu n'en vaut pas la peine au final."

Il rentra alors dans sa chambre brutalement sans attendre, balança ses affaires sur son lit. Le regard brouillé par les larmes, il se mit face à son punching-ball et se défoula de toutes ses forces.  
Bakugou Katsuki pouvait aller au diable lui et son égo surdimensionné. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire avec lui.

Plus jamais.

* * *

**Les commentaires, critiques sont bienvenues!**


	2. distance

**Ce chapitre m'a posé problème à l'écriture mais j'espère que vous apprécierez :)**

Mina fixa son portable, inquiète. Kirishima n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages. Pourtant, il devrait être déjà de retour dans sa chambre.  
Elle soutenir dans ses mésaventures avec Explosion Boy était limite impossible. Bakugou semblait lui aussi aller mal mais ce n'était pas vraiment son problème.

Elle l'avait surpris des regards en direction du rouge pendant les cours, emplis d'autre chose que de l'agacement. Déception, tristesse du fossé plus que grandissant entre lui et Kirishima, elle ne saurait dire. Et en un sens, il l'avait mérité. Comment pouvait-il traiter ainsi l'une des rares personnes qu'il appréciait?

Finalement, elle se décida à aller voir tout de même s'il ne serait déjà pas de retour. C'était presque l'heure du couvre-feu; elle accéléra le pas.

A peine sortit-elle de l'ascenseur du quatrième étage qu'elle se fit bousculer par Bakugou. Celui-ci ne lui lança même pas un regard.  
"Hé! Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser!"  
"La ferme l'alien."

Alors que Mina allait répliquer, elle nota que son ton avait perdu son agressivité légendaire. Et elle lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil. Le dos voûté, la tête baissé. Rien à voir avec le Bakugou Katsuki qui défiait Shouto en duel à peine quelques heures.

Confuse par cette observation, l'autre s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et partit sans demander son reste. Toujours aussi amical…

Elle trouva Kirishima, dos au sol, à fixer le plafond. Il avait l'air encore plus misérable qu'après sa déclaration.  
"Hé."

Leurs regards se croisèrent mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
"C'est encore lui hein?"  
Eijirou hocha la tête.  
"Raconte."

Et il vida son sac: combien l'autre l'avait blessé, qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec lui.  
"Lui aussi est mal tu sais"  
Kirishima ne montra aucune réaction: "comme si ça pouvait me faire quoi que ce soit."

Le mensonge était trop évident. Il était si sensible aux émotions des autres, une oreille attentive aux problèmes des autres. Mais la fille aux cornes préféra ne pas insister sur la question.

Tout d'un coup, il se releva, la fixant avec un air presque défiant: "Tu veux que j'aille faire la paix avec lui ou quoi?"

"Certainement pas: j'ai pitié de lui mais c'est à lui de s'excuser, pas à toi Kirishima! s'exclama t-elle avec force, le faisant limite sursauter"

"Il ne le ferait jamais j'ai perdu trop de temps à m'excuser pour lui quand il le méritait pas"

"C'est bien je suis fière de toi" elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux maternellement

La vie reprit son cours. Ou plutôt, la nouvelle vie d'Ejirou à UA sans son ami explosif aux alentours. Les cours ennuyeux, les soirées avec les amis. Les examens, les séances de révision avec le groupe d'Izuku. Ses notes s'amélioraient: il était désormais 8ème de la classe! Et il en était de même pour son Alter: il l'utilisait plus facilement et brillait lors des entraînements.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Sauf que Katsuki lui manquait terriblement.

Son énergie, sa rage de vaincre, tout ce qui faisait Bakugou la bête féroce de la 1A. Il avait chamboulé sa vie, tout son être, telle une explosion.  
Et avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Peut-être même plus qu'avant. Son regard se perdait certes moins dans sa direction, mais le sentiment de désir, de ce qui aurait pu être, persistait.

Une semaine à peine venait de s'écouler que Denki et Hanta réussirent à le coincer. Il allait sortir des toilettes pour retrouver Tetsutetsu aux terrains d'entraînement lorsqu'il se retrouva ligoté au scotch et projeté à terre sans délicatesse.  
"On peut parler?"

Il soupira; ils étaient ses amis et il leur devait bien ça.  
"Ok"

Denki se lança. Sa mine triste fit mal à Eijirou. Eux deux étaient comme les deux doigts de la main avant toute cette histoire. Il n'avait pas voulu les mêler à tout ça mais au final. Quel idiot. Il encaissa leurs mots sans broncher, puis finit par s'excuser.

"Dis nous au moins ce qui s'est passé! s'écrièrent-ils en choeur."  
"Oh je lui déclaré ma flamme-"  
"C'est pas trop tôt l'amoureux transi, commenta Hanta en le lui rendant enfin sa liberté."  
"-et il m'a rejeté et après on s'est disputés et je ne veux plus lui parler"

Les deux se lançèrent un regard surpris, puis Denki passa un bras autour de ses épaules: "Mais fallait nous le dire! Enfin on est potes ou pas?"

Kirishima hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.  
"Je ne voulais pas vous forcer à choisir entre lui et moi, mais j'aurais pas dû-"  
"C'est bon arrête de t'excuser!"  
"Mais quand même, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait été aussi brutal avec toi, marmonna Denki. C'est vrai qu'il est insupportable mais il est presque normal avec toi."  
"T'abuse un peu, il hurle juste un peu moins près de lui, rectifia Hanta. Mais je suis quand même d'accord. Tu devrais lui demander une vraie explication. Histoire que tu puisse tourner la page."

Faisant la moue, il secoua la tête: "Certainement pas! Du moins pas avant qu'on ait quittés UA et que je sois plus forcé de voir sa tête tous les jours."

"C'est trop marrant de t'entendre parler de lui ainsi, ricana le brun."  
"Faut croire que même notre gentil Kirishima peut être rancunier, rit également le blond."  
Les trois garçons se prirent alors dans les bras en riant, tout mauvais sentiment entre eux disparu.

Les mains dans les poches, Eijirou attendait devant la gare, surveillant l'heure de temps en temps sur son portable.  
Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer et il devait se rendre au cinéma avec la Bakusquad. Katsuki détestait cette période de l'année, donc aucune chance qu'il se pointe pendant cette sortie. Et les autres lui avaient affirmé qu'il avait refusé net de toute façon.  
Tout allait bien se passer. Il allait passer une bonne soirée avec ses amis sans que ses déboires amoureux ne viennent l'ennuyer.

Il en était arrivé à cette conclusion lorsqu'il sentit deux mains sur ses yeux.  
"Désolé du retard Ei, fit la voix de Mina. Denki a réussi à tourner zinzin en chemin, donc on a perdu un peu de temps."  
"Hé! s'exclama le blond!"  
Elle le libéra de son emprise et il fit un accolade aux deux autres:  
"C'est pas grave, allons-y! Le jilm va bientôt commencer!"

Ils entrèrent dans le cinéma et allèrent payer leurs places. Alors que Mina et Denki faisaient la queue pour prendre du popcorn, Eijirou vit une silhouette familière pénétrer dans l'établissement et sentit son sang s'arrêter net.  
Bakugou Katsuki.

Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

"Hé pourquoi tu tremble,entendit-il dire Hanta à côté de lui."  
Il ne répondit pas, son regard fixé sur le blond qui venait de les remarquer et se dirigeait à présent vers eux. Que devait-il dire, que faire-

"Salut Blasty, s'écria alors Denki, suivi de Mina qui tenait les boîtes de pop-corn. On s'attendait pas du tout à ce que tu viennes, monsieur-je-déteste-le-froid."

"J'ai changé d'avis, pas envie de passer la soirée avec l'autre vieille peau, répliqua t-il, en gardant le regard fixé sur Eijirou."

L'intensité de son regard le perturba. Si c'était pour le scruter ainsi, pourquoi avoir quitté son petit confort pour venir ici?

Les autres continuaient de parler avec Katsuki lorsqu'il trouva enfin la force de lui adresser un mot:  
"Ah. Cool."

"Tu peux aussi dire aussi que ça te fait chier que je sois là, lança aussitôt Katsuki."  
"J'ai jamais dis ça! se défendit Eijirou."  
"Non, mais tu viens clairement de le laisser sous-entendre avec cette attitude, répliqua Katsuki."

A cet instant, l'adolescent réalisa que tout le monde venait de rentrer dans la salle de cinéma, leurs amis inclus, les laissant seuls dans le hall d'entrée.  
Il soupira et fit quelques pas vers la salle, lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le poignet.

"On a pas fini de parler Kirishima!"  
"Il y a rien à dire! Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Bakugou!"  
"Moi si j'ai des choses à dire!"  
Pris par surprise, Eijirou le fixa en clignant des yeux, et, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, des lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes.

* * *

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre! J'espère pouvoir poster le suivant(et dernier) plus rapidement! Laissez-moi des commentaires, c'est décevant de savoir que des gens lisent mais ne réagissent pas.**


End file.
